


Moon vs Storm

by ReyannaGrey



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Florida, Gen, Hard way to love, Humanized, Italy, Like, Love/Hate, Multi, Racing, Revenge, Rival Relationship, Romance, really long and hard way to it, seriously, they should give up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyannaGrey/pseuds/ReyannaGrey
Summary: ¥ He's one of the reasons, why I never wanted to be like my father. Well, not really him, but other LIKE him. That cockiness and confidence will be his downfall. I just know it. ¥





	1. Chapter 1

 

_"Enjoy your retirement!" He heard a loud scream from passing, black race car with blue stickers and number '2.0'._

_"What? Who's... Guys? I..." His radio was silent, he turned it off._

 

 

_"McQueens fading! Fading fast!" Commentators were screaming into their microphones, their eyes widened._

 

 

_Red and yellow car with large number '95' hit the safety wall and went flying, bouncing on the track three times before it rode on it's side for twenty meters and paramedics came._

  
_"We can only hope, that this race... wasn't his last."_

  
_"His condition is bad. After so many accidents, I'm surprised how much his body can handle. I'm sorry, but it's in his hands now." Doctor Williamson said, his eyes tired and red._

_"There has to be something, please." Eyes of Sarah McQueen were pleading, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was shaking visibly, tugging on sleeves of her husband's red jacket._

_"Doctor Hornet, can I talk to you?" They all turned to Harvey, who was like a shadow._

 

 

_"You can possibly think, that she would do that." Hudson was becoming angry, but also curious. "How did you even managed to make that deal?"_

_"Not important. Listen, Lightning is a Champion. We all know that, but if we place someone in his seat, people won't mind. Especially, when it'll be his own flesh." Harvey was looking out of the window, his black and pepper hair ruffed._

_"Luna isn't a racer, she's a student."_

_"Daughter of six time winner of Piston Cup and sort of granddaughter of winner of three Piston Cups." He turned to Hudson, who was hiding his face in his hands. "We need her, she's the best, because I won't belive that you two, didn't train her against Sally's ban."_

 

 

_"What do you mean, you agree? I really doubted that you would even-" Harvey said to his phone, staring with surprise at Hudson and Mater._

_"You shouldn't have. I want him to pay for everything he has done." Luna said, staring at herself in the mirror._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Easy come, easy go**

Whole track was silent, small number of people, who were mostly reporters, sat quietly with frozen expressions. Red car with number 146 stopped, after one more lap. "New rookie, beated Jackson Storm's record that was set just three hours ago! She's the first female racer fighting for Piston Cup, since five years." Darell Cartrip said in awe, hie gaze traveling to Chick Hicks to his left. Both men were trying to say something more, but they couldn't think about anything. "But, Darell, why is she even racing? We know that she is replacing McQueen, who's in coma since his last accident. But is it compatible with rules of racing?" 

Luna smiled to herself, parking at her father's pit and killing the engine. She was feeling her blood in ears, rushing down her veins. It felt amazing and she jumped out of car, undoing her overalls partly. She took off her helmet and let her hair fall down her waist. She waved at Doc, who rolled his eyes and took off his earphones and hanged them at his neck. He took some papers from Fillmore. "Not bad, especially since you beated Storm's record by almost fifteen seconds." He raised eyebrow and saw her smirk. "Don't think about yourself too high." She chuckled and nodded, giving Harry her helmet. 

"You talked to mom, possibly?" She asked softly, tying her hair. Brown eyes looked into Doc's with hope, so familiar to Sally's. Sighing he rubbed his eyes and just shook his head, her smile disappearing. "Nothing new, but they're giving him bigger chances, since he's stable and survived two days." He said honestly and placed hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Doc." She smiled and walked away, putting on her jacket. As soon as she was out of building, reporters almost crushed her and flashes of their cameras were blinding her. But she just smiled and waved at some.

"Miss! Are you replacing Lightning McQueen in Rust-eze for good?!" Someone screamed and she frowned. "Of course not. He's the Champion and unquestioned new king. Last events, proved how dearly he loves this sport, most of 'old' racers already gave up racing, but he's staying." She said and smiled a little, remembering when he was saying that he might end up like Doc, going crazy in Radiator Springs. He was hit by Doc three seconds later. "Miss, can we know your name?!" She raised her eyebrow, but figured that they really didn't know that she was a McQueen. "Quinn Moon." More flashes and she was on her way to her black Mercedes, parked close to Maserati Alfieri, that wasn't there before. 

She sat in her car for a while and breathed out loudly. It was just the begining and she was doubting herself. But she would do it, for her father and for chance of seeing Storm pissed. She smiled to herself and just then noticed, that he wasn't at training. She pulled out of parking lot and saw in mirror, that Maserati did as well. Frowning, she decided to test it. Moving around familiar streets of Los Angeles, she speeded out of city and to the mountains. When she saw black car again, she started to panic. But after all, she was a McQueen she won't give up easily. 

She turned phone and dialed her friend's number. "Hamilton, you there?" She asked, hearing someone cursing loudly in French. "Yep, what's up?" Daniel's voice came and she smiled, looking into the mirror to see Maserati getting closer to her. "I may need a favour. House in Los Angeles. Key is where usually?" She asked, pushing gas. Just five more turns and she'll be there. "Mhm... Wait, what for you need Pops house?" He asked, calming his companion down. "Someone's after me, Maserati Alfieri. Since track, I don't want him to figure everything out." She said and looked at the house. "Okay, thanks. Call you after." She turned off the engine and almost hung up. "I give you hour, after that, I'm calling Older." She rolled her eyes and agreed.

She got out and turned around, leanding on door. Crossing her arms over her chest, she wondered when her life took such a big turn. Two weeks ago she wanted to leave for New York and study medicine and now, now she was racing. She closed her eyes and let herself wonder, how would it be, if she left for Uni earlier. "You 'a may get shoot, you 'a know?" Her eyes snapped open, hearing familiar accent. "Uncle Francesco!" She squeaked and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. Italian laughed and embraced her tighter, welcoming her in Italian. "How are 'a you, bambino?" He asked, looking into her dark eyes. Sometimes just for making Lightning grumpy, he teased her for maybe being Italian. Both knew how her father felt about Sally's old, little crush on Francesco back in 2008. She smiled weakly and shook her head. "Not as good as I wish I was. Why didn't you call? I thought someone was stalking me, you know?" She raised eyebrow and hit his arm. Francesco rolled his eyes and looked behind her. "And why 'a exactly are you 'a at Lewis's house?" He asked.

She turned around and frowned. "Yeah, about that. I thought that someone from other team or paparazzi was after me, so I drove here, so it wouldn't look suspicious if I got to dad's apartment in LA." She explained and took off her hair tie, shaking her head a little. "Aunt Bernedetta is here as well?" He nodded and opened his car, getting his phone. "At hospital with your mother. Sally's that bad 'a?" Luna nodded and watched city below them for a while. It looked so big and busy from there. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, calming down. "Am I doing the right thing?" She asked without opening her eyes, sound of shoes on dirt answered her. "His career is ending, as Streling said. But none of us can see that coming. Damnit, he's Lightning McQueen, legend. It's not easy to give up life." She said quietly, remembering how mad her father became after board members of Rust-eze mentioned his retirement. He was antsy and snapping at everyone, until he got hit with clipboard by Doc. Old man always knew how to stop him. "It's'a not easy. Your father is 'a racer, it's in his 'a blood to be one. As well as you 'a."

Jackson Storm was pissed. Even more than he usually was, he was so angry that some of the officials on his way, backed up and watched with interest as he stormed into his pit, eyes glowing with fury. "Who the hell is that?!" He screamed and pointed at the screen above track. Since forty minutes it was showing fastest lap ever recorded, the thing was that it wasn't his anymore. "Quinn Moon, she's replacing McQueen for this year's Piston Cup. At least until he's recovered enough." His Chief came to him, holding his tablet. Jackson's car was tested, mechanics doing everything to see if they could make it better. "I got beated by a girl, an unknown girl who technically wouldn't be here, if McQueen didn't crash? Fucking wonderful!" He grabbed his hair and tugged it with frustration. This day was supposed to be a good one. And now it was ruined by some wannabe hero rookie, who didn't know her place. "Listen, Storm. Her car is this year and yours is last, that's the only difference. We can make it to 253, but with 218 we're perfectly fine. Decision is yours. Can you handle more horsepower?" Kit asked, looking unsure at him.

"Do it." He said sharply and turned on his heel, getting out of pit and building. He needed to race a little to release tension, but he couldn't do it here, Officials didn't allow normal cars to race on professional track and his car was being modified. He stopped and put his sunglasses on, once thankful for not having reporters showing microphones into his face. Just as he was about to got into his car, he spotted silver Mercedes and blackMaserati park nearby. He got in and started the engine, gazing into direction of newcomers. His eyes suddenly went wide and he took off his glasses. Francesco Bernoulli was engaged in conversation with short brunette, who was leanding on Mercedes side. He saw that she had a leather jacket and number 146 on it's sleeve. That was her, Quinn Moon.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Live a life you want, not the want you have** _

_**  
** _

"I still don't see, why I have to be there." Luna groaned to her phone, ignoring giggling hairdresser, who was doing her hair. Yesterday Doc informed her, that there was a gala for every team and all had to attend. That unfortunately included Luna, who avoided those sort of things since she remembered. Everyone wanted to meet daughter of famous Lightning McQueen, but both her mother and she decided to keep her away, as long as they could. "Everyone is going be there, right? Do they, know?" She asked casually, knowing that woman behind her won't question it. She heard him sigh and could bet, that be was rubbing his eyes now. "Yes, most of them know that you're in exchange for Lightning. They're actually quite happy with you and your results. But we have also enemies there. Rumor says that Storm has something in his sleeve, I couldn't get more informations, but it's enough to worry." She nodded and remembered that he couldn't see her. "Of course, I presume, that I have to drive there myself?"

"No, Rust-eze haired a car for you. It'll be there in half an hour." She raised eyebrow and hear hairdresser giggle again. She hung up and looked at her hair in mirror. "It's nice, thank you Veronica." She smiled and turned to her, seeing that she was looking at her intensively. Frowning she cocked her head a little left and raised her eyebrows. "Can I speak freely?" Veronica asked suddenly and stunned, Luna just nodded. "People talk around here. A lot of them, especially racers partners. I was visiting three today, all said the same. Jackson Storm is going to try something on you, tonight. They don't know what, but apparently he says that you have some deal with Francesco Bernoulli." Her words made Luna's eyes grow wide and she blinks surprised by them. 

Storm saw her with Uncle Francesco, how was that possible? She questions herself and almost groans. Shouldn't she saw it coming? After all she beated him the same day, he made record. Luna smiled at Veronica weakly and nodded, thanking her for information. "From who exactly are those words?" Veronica bit her lip, hiding multiple combs into her bag. "Ian Scarvio's fiancee, Damian Rise girlfriend and Julian Preston girlfriend." She nodded again and said her goodbyes, closing door after Veronica. She turned around and breathed out loudly, planing already how she was supposed to act. Playing girl who doesn't know a thing wasn't even an option. Luna narrowed her eyes and smiled evily. Tonight she's gonna be the winner.

"Remember, girl needs to know her place, by tonight." Stephen North, IGNTR representative said sharply, looking into the sea of heads. His greying hair were silked back and eyes narrowed so much, that you could barely see them. Jackson raised eyebrow at his words and smirked, looking for familiar brunette in crowd, but sadly she wasn't there. "Quinn Moon, no matter how good she is, needs to be stopped." He said it yet again and left Storm alone, welcoming someone he recognized. Young racer only rolled his eyes and took another glass of champagne, drinking half in one sip. "Damn those stupid galas." He murmured to himself and sighed. "One thing I can actually agree with." Soft femine voice called from his right and he turned in that direction. 

Quinn Moon stood by one of the filars, long blue dress around her body and rich dark hair falling onto her shoulders. "Really? Care to explain why the rookie sensation isn't fond of galas?" He asked, getting closer to her. Brown eyes met with blue ones and she smirked, looking at dancing and talking couples. "You can't really have fun here, can you? All the rules good manners... Let's be clear, it's boring, right?" She cocked her head and saw spark of interest in blue orbs. She bit her lip, not to smile with victory. He was buying her cover story. "All you can do is dance, drink or talk about how hard it was to get to Piston Cup or your plans for future." She said without care and passed him, walking down the stairs. 

Jackson stood there stunned for a couple of seconds. Then he placed his glass on one of tables and ran down the stairs and onto the dance floor. Seeing Moon passing by blank space, he grabbed her wrist and spoon her around, making her fall onto his chest. "Then, we're gonna dance." He whispered at her scared and surprised look. Ignoring gazed on their backs, she took his hand and let him lead, tightening her lips a little. "Is this some strategy to make me feel scared, like I'm variable?" She asked with innocence, smiling politely at Strip and Lynds Weathers. They both waved stunned and she let Storm spin her around. "It depends, does it work?" He leanded and whispered to her ear, seeing her froze for a second. 

"Are you nervous, Miss Moon?" He asked cockily and took a step back, spinning her around. "I'm not nervous, I just don't like you." Luna said sweetly and freed herself from his grasp, waving him goodbye. She passed some of her parents friends who stared at her with awe. She passed them and went straight to her uncle Francesco, who was shaking his head. When she stoped before him, he started to clap his hands. "Really? That's not amusing at all." She said and took his hand, when he extended his arm to her. "Alone in here? Ladies would take that as a sign." She said laughing, but Francesco just rolled his eyes and poked her side. "Hey!" She laughed harder and hugged him.

After three hours, Luna was seeing most of racers were already in state of befriending everyone. Officials left the party, beside Rust-eze, IGNTR and Dinoco. Right now, Francesco took guitar from one of the musicans and along with some Spanish, Italian and even Brazilian guests. Among them, Luna saw her uncles Jeff and Lewis, trying to tie Francesco with microphone wire. Shaking her head, she walked outside and breathed fresh air. Most guests were gone and she looked down to see Storm talking to short man with beard. "It's not a goddamn love story, boy! Moon has to lose or you're career will be down forever." Her eyes went wide and she hid in shadows, listening to their conversation.

"That woman is like enigma, somehow she knows almost every old time recer. Bernoulli, Gorvette, Hamilton, Hicks... They all know her and no one knows from where." Storm growled and hit hood of his car with fist, wincing in pain. Luna raised her eyebrows, he was asking about her and knew about her connections. She breathed out, she needed to talk to Doc, he would figure our how to explain it. "Change of plans. Don't do anything, we will plan it and inform you, until then, focus on training and Piston Cup." She saw that Storm glared at him and without word slid into BMW M4, not looking back he drove away. 


	4. Chapter 4

**There's a chance, that you lost yourself**

Luna parked before her apartment building and turned lights off, knowing that Henry is probably asleep at the front desk. Lights would only wake him up and she knew how terrible was night shift. She rummed her fingers on steering wheel and sighed. After hearing conversation between North and Storm, she was feeling insecure, they were planning something for her, she knew it. Question was, would it bring her down? After watching Storm's races, she couldn't say that he was a cheater. He had talent and good car, but he looked like someone, who didn't know how to lose. That could be his biggest weak point. She turned engine off and took her purse. But before she could open door, someone did it for her, dragging her out.

"Spying on someone is not a way of winning, did you know?" With her back pressed against cold frame, she shoot him a surprised look, her breath quickening. Jackson Storm was glaring at her, his lips curved in smirk. "Oh, you thought no one saw you? Shame that I did, huh?" He asked and let her go, taking a step back. His car was parked nearby, white BMW almost shining in street light. "What do you want?" She asked, raising her gaze at him. Blue eyes were full of confidence and she cursed herself. He knew he had predominance. "What did you heard?" He asked gravely and she frowned. "Not much." She shrugged and tried to get away. He catched her wrist and turned her around, so she was pressed against him. He leanded his head and hissed at her. "Not much, but something. What?"

Feeling scared of his sudden change, Luna swallowed and opened her mouth. She took a breath and her gaze traveled left. "I heard you two talking about me. That, that you don't know from where am I, why racers know about me and... that you're supposed to focus on training." She said quickly and tried to free herself. But his grip was no lighter than before. She looked at him and noticed frown on his face. "Only this? Why in the first place, were you eavesdropping?" He asked and she felt her face heat up. It was already embarrasing enough, to admin that she was doing it. "I tried to get away from all that... fuss inside and by accident heard you, happy?" She snapped and pulled her wrist out, rubbing it.

Jackson was looking at small brunette before him with narrowed eyes. She was more than he expected, Finn was saying that she was already popular and accepted in their environment, but he couldn't forget that easily, that she took his record. "Next  time, keep yourself out of someone else's business." He snarled and turned, getting straight to his car and leaving her there. He needed to focus on Piston Cup, not his opponent. Sighing he took off his tie and threw it on sit. How come that he became so interested in her? He let out frustrated sigh and took a turn, driving to his hotel. Tomorrow, he would have to show his bosses that he was worth their money. 

He stopped the car and gave parking attendant his keys, nodding his greeting to doorman. He walked into the elevator and pressed button with his floor. Tomorrow he would deal with his sponsors and hopefully won't have to talk or even watch Quinn Moon. How could one woman take his mind off racing? Sure, he was with other females in past, but that shirt brunette with sharp tounge was different than any woman he ever met. Sighing he opened door and turned lights on, hanging his jacket on chair. Only ten more days and he'll have the Piston Cup. His biggest dream and reward for hard work. But want else did he have? Samantha and Devon Storm rejected their son, after he signed his contract, saying that if he wanted to see adult, they won't stop him, but won't watch him fall as well. He just laughed at them and slammed the door. Sighing he slumped on the couch and rubbed his face. It was getting out of control. And in the middle of it was him... And Quinn Moon.

  
"Luna?" Brunette turned around and smiled at Luigi, who was looking a little uncomfortable. She frowned and walked closer to him. "Uncle Lui, what's wrong?" She asked, scared of his answer. Almost immediately, her head was filled with scenarios about someone's death. "Bambina, don't be afraid. It's nothing that bad. Simply... There are talks in Rust-eze about you and Lightning." He said and she took a breath. She was supposed to meet with one of trainers from Rust-eze center today, but with that information, it seemed like they just wanted to spy on her. Nothing new, she has been through that already. People questioned her being in race. "And what-?" She started, but Luigi cut her off, looking behind her in disbelief. "It seems like we have visitor." He pointed behind her and she turned around, looking at the track. But it wasn't track that she saw, but her rival.

Jackson Storm was looking at her with narrowed grey eyes, leanding against the wall in his black leather jacket. She raised one eyebrow and nodded at her uncle, stating that she was fine. Luigi threw Storm one more unsure look, but left. Leaving two racers alone. "Eye for eye? You now want to spy on me?" She asked, getting closer. Without heels, he was head taller than she and she felt ridiculous because of it. After a while waiting for snarky answer, she looked at him. He was staring at the opposite wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Luna frowned and wondered what was happening inside his head. "Come with me." He said suddenly and wrapped his hand around her wrist, taking her by surprise. She almost screamed, while being manhandled, but just hit him and murmured about him being asshole. They passed more garages and made some of teams have heart attack, because of their scene. Luna waved at one of many uncle's she had there. Cal Weathers waved back awkwardly, so did Bobby next to him. Both unsure how to react. "If you're done being in full Fred Flintstone mode, maybe put me down?" She asked, puffing hair out of her face. "Wait a while. I have to loose my Chief Crew and crew." He said quietly and she narrowed her eyes. Why did he wanted to loose them? Sighing she let him carry her somewhere only he knew.

 


End file.
